Olympus meets Egypt
by Crystal Brook
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet the Kanes. They learn from each other and help each other. But what happens when strange things occur, starting with a dream from Annabeth? A new threat lurks and Percy will need Annabeth and the others to help him on a quest. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this. It has Percabeth, Salt/Sanubis, and more. I might have Leo appear with Calypso.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, HoO and KC.**

Percy POV

My name is Percy Jackson. You might know about me. Demigod son of Poseidon. Famous for defeating Kronos in the second Titan war. One of the Seven that defeated Gaea (though I'm the one who accidentally awakened her). The one who has a satyr best friend named Grover. I live at Camp Half-Blood in the summer. And finally I have an amazing, beautiful, smart and talented girlfriend named Annabeth.

Anyway I'm here to tell you another story. Let's get to it.

Grover, Annabeth, and were in Manhattan. We were selling strawberries for camp. We were going to the Empire State Building's 600th floor. I know what you're thinking, there's no 600th floor in the Empire State Building. Well guess again. The 600th floor is to Mount Olympus. We were thinking that maybe the gods wanted some strawberries.

We were about to go in when we heard a loud noise. It sounded like, "FREEEK!" I muttered a curse in Ancient Greek. It was a griffin. I hated those things (long story). We turned around and saw a griffin flying towards us, but it was different from the ones I've seen. It had the head of a falcon, the body of a big cat and hummingbird-like wings. The mortals probably saw a big hummingbird. What I didn't expect to see was three figures hanging on a rope attached to the griffin.

The griffin lands a few feet away from us. The figures step toward us. There are two guys and one girl. The first guy is African American with curly brown hair and a curved sword at his belt. The second guy iss African American also, but he was a bit darker than the other one, he had a boomerang thing and Egyptian amulets. The girl is pale and had blonde straight hair (Annabeth had blonde curly hair that was gorgeous) with colorful streaks, she had a boomerang thing too and a staff.

"Don't worry, we come in peace," the girl said.

"Two things, Sadie. One, that sounded really lame and two, that's what people say before they kill everyone," the first guy said.

"Well _sorry,_ I'm just trying to be friendly, Carter. Maybe you should shut your mouth," the girl, Sadie said.

"Guys, can we stop the arguing and get on with what we came for?" The second guy asked.

"Fine. Just one question, was that you, Walt, or Anubis talking?" Sadie asked.

"Both, but it doesn't matter."

"It does in my mind. Both hot guys that I like are together, so I want to know who's talking to me." What in the name of Poseidon are they talking about?

"Uh, Annabeth, what are they talking about?" I ask.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask them?" She replied.

"Sure, whatever." I wait for her to ask them, but she just looks at me.

"Well I'm not doing it, Seaweed brain. Your the leader on this special 'quest'."

"Fine, I'll do it. You owe me though. And if I die, I love you Wise girl." I pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you, too, Seaweed brain. Now go!" She pushed me toward them.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Exude me, but who are you, where did you come from and what are you talking about?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'm Sadie Kane, this is my brother Carter, and my boyfriend/the god of death Walt and Anubis. We came from Brooklyn. And we're talking about how we came here to talk to you and we're also talking about how Walt is hosting Anubis," Sadie replied.

"Wait, who's Anubis?" I ask. I hear Annabeth laugh behind me. She obviously knows.

"Uh, we'll tell you later. First we need to know if your the right people. Who are you?" Carter says.

"Well, I'm Percy Jackson. This is Annabeth chase, my awesome girlfriend. And this is Grover Underwood, my best friend. And we need to go somewhere, but we can talk on the way. By the way, who's griffin is that?"

"He's mine, his name is Freak and he has a thing for Horus," Carter replied.

"Well that made no sense whatsoever, but leave him out hear and fallow us." I wrap my arm around Annabeth and put Riptide back into my pocket. We head inside of the Empire State Building and go to the front desk.

"600th floor please," Annabeth said.

"Kids, there is no 600th floor, move along." But Annabeth drops three drachma in front of the receptionist. He looks at them and pockets them. "Here's the card, give it back to me when your done."

"Thank you," Annabeth takes the card and steps into the elevator. Grover and I get in as well. The others hesitate.

"Well come on, we don't have all day," I say. They slowly get in.

"Well you see, our uncle doesn't want us in here. It's bad news for us," Sadie says after she gets in.

"We have a long time, why don't you start talking," Grover says when Annabeth puts in the card and a new bottom pops up that reads 600. She presses it and we begin our journey up. Disco plays, and as always I get the terrifying image of Apollo in a disco suit dancing. Then Sadie starts talking.

 **Hoped you liked it. I will add more. Tell me what you want, like do you want Carter and Sadie to host Horus and Isis. And Do you want Carter, Walt, and Sadie to bbe welcomed to Camp Half-Blood. Or Percy, Annabeth and some other demigods to go to the House of life. Please let me know. PM me any ideas. Peace out.**


	2. Mount Olympus Chaos

**Hey! Did you guys like the first chapter? This is the second one. Hope you like it!**

Sadie POV

Ok, we're in an elevator, going to the nonexistent 600th floor. I've seen weirder things. Isis, who finally started to talk to me, is rambling in my head.

 _Kill them, they are not from our world. They cannot be trusted,_ she keeps saying.

 _Shut up!_ I finally say.

Carter is telling that Percy boy all about how the Egyptian gods are real, and how he is the Eye of Horus, I am the Eye of Isis, and Walt is the Eye of Anubis. When he is done Percy and the Annabeth girl looked really freaked. The Grover chap doesn't look shocked at all.

"Ah, come on! First you tell me that the Greek gods are real, then you tell me that Roman Gods are real-" Percy starts.

"Percy, the Roman Gods are technically still the Greek gods, just in different aspects," Annabeth says.

"Whatever! Now your telling me that the Egyptian gods are real! What is wrong with this world?!"

"Hold on. Back it up. What where you saying about Greek and Roman Gods?" I asked.

 _Sadie, do you rremember the_ other _gods everyone talked about? And why Amos didn't want you to go here? Isis so helpfully said._

 _Of course, do you think I'm an idiot?_

 _That's not what I ment, and You know it._

 _Whatever, just shut up!_

"Um, well the Greek gods from legends are real, so are the heroes. Hercules is a jerk by the way. You know the term demigod?" Percy asked. We all nodded. "Well those are real too. I'm one and so is Annabeth. I am the son of Poseidon, the sea god."

"And I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and war. Grover here is a satyr." Annabeth explained.

Walt cleared his throat. I let my sight slip into the Duat and saw Anubis standing there. Carter had a falcon head, as always. I then looked to Percy and Annabeth. Percy looked the same, but with a glowing blue aura around him and with a trident. Annabeth had a golden aura and that's it, though the aura is glowing stronger around her head. Grover had goat legs. Anyway, back to Walt. "So will you guys tell us where we are going?"

"You haven't figured that out yet? We're _demigods_ and we're going to the 600th floor of a very high building. Where do you think we are going?" Annabeth said.

"Jeeze, Annabeth! Did you wake up on the wrong side this morning?" Percy said. She just shrugged.

"Well I'm going totake a wild guess and say we're going to Mount Olympus." Carter said.

"Yep, Annabeth, Grover, and I need to sell some strawberries to the gods, well, our gods." Percy said.

"Well this is great, those gods will probably kill us right on the spot. Cheery," I state.

"Not if you're with me. The gods have learned to respect me," Percy proudly announces.

"Gods, Percy. You sound like you're planning on being one," Annabeth said.

"Hey! You were there when I turned down being immortal for you!"

"True, and I love for that. Just don't get any ideas."

"I'm never letting you go, remember?"

"Yes. I will always remember."

"Ok! We get it! Now let's move on from the mushy, gushy stuff!" I exclaim.

"Sadie, don't be rude," Walt said.

"Well we have business to take care of! Anyway, we were sent hear to retrieve new recruiters to train at the 21st Nome, or if your skilled enough, teachers. I guess you could train with us."

"Well we train at a different place called-" Percy started before the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He stepped out and turned around.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus."

Carter POV

Mount Olympus is _huge,_ and I don't mean big, I mean walk until your feet hurt huge. Percy leads us with Annabeth by his side. They keep pointing out thing, like the Nine Muses stage, the best places to eat, and the best water fountains for this thing called nectar, and where the best ambrosia on the stick is. How could I have never seen this in the sky before?

 _Carter, keep an eye out. Someone might attack,_ Horus says. I just ignore him.

We walk up to the biggest and grandest building in this place.

"This is the throne room," Annabeth says. "And where you'll meet our gods."

We walk in. There are twelve, twenty foot thrones, an each of them is occupied by gods that are twenty feet tall.

"Ah, my son has arrived. Hello, Percy," says one who looks like a fisherman. Poseidon, I guess.

"'Sup?" Percy says.

"Who are your friends?" A guy in a business suit and lightning bolts at his side, must be Zeus.

"Well you remember Annabeth, my girl friend and-"

"No, your new friends."

"Ok, this is Carter and Sadie Kane and Wa-" He was interrupted by Mount Olympus going into chaos.

After a while the gods calm down. Zeus gets up and announces something I've heard many times before, "These two must die."

 **Sorry, it's kind of short, but at least I posted one at all. I just want to give a shout out to TrueTeal for giving me some ideas. I'll post as soon as I can. PM me any ideas you have.**


	3. You Can Live, For Now

**Hey,sorry it took so long to update. School gets in the way.**

Annabeth POV

Sadie and Carter look at each other, confused. Walt slowly walks over to Sadie, as if to protect her. That's sweet, but if Percy ever did that away, I would be really mad. I decided to ask Zues a question.

"Lord Zues, why must the Kanes die? They've done no crime." Zues looks over at me with lightning in his eyes.

"They come from Egypt. Their gods must have sent them to spy on us and kill all our children. Including you." Wow how did he think of that. Morbid.

I do some calculations in my head. What if we, or if they, or if both of us. Yes that's it! I'll have to ask the gods first of course, but if they say yes. . .

"What if they come to came to Camp Half-Blood for a little while, then we go to wherever they're from to a bit? Then we'll learn if we can trust them." The gods look at each other and nod.

"Annabeth that's brilliant! And that's why I love you!" Percy hugged and gave a peck on my forehead. Then he full on kissed me and I melted in his arms.

"No PDA in the throne room!" Apollo yelled. We broke apart guilty. Poseidon and my mother bristled. Wow. We've been dating for two years now, and our parents still don't like it. That's just sad.

Zues looks back at us. "You are allowed to do that. You three, you may live for now."

Grover, Percy, and I look at each other and nod. We all hold up our baskets full of strawberries.

Percy clears his throat. "Would any of you like to buy some of Camp Half-Blood's fresh strawberries?"

 _Line Break_

Carter, Sadie, and Walt said that they needed to go pack some stuff and say where that were going. We told them to meet Percy and me at Central Park. Grover went back to camp to get everyone ready for the new arrivals.

Percy finds us a spot in a secluded corner. We nestle there and talk and maybe kiss a few times.

"You remember that one time in the Argo II when you woke me up and showed me the stables?" Percy asks. Oh my gods. That morning when we woke up Frank was there and that was so embarrassing. But it was also one of the sweetest moments of my life.

"Yeah. That was amazing. Until Frank came of coarse, and Hedge grounded me," I reply.

"What about the time when I almost died in that volcano in the labyrinth and you kissed me before I went in?" He is so going to get it the next capture the flag game.

"Yes, but to be fair, I didn't know if I'd see you again."

"Oh, what about that time when I got Hermes to get us to Paris for a night?" This boy will kill me.

"Yep, that was the best night of my life."

"How about that time-"I finally got him to shut up by kissing him. We stayed like that for a long time until we heard someone clear their throat.

"Carter, do you have to be such a butt? They were having a moment!" Sadie said. Sadie, Carter, Walt, and a few new people stand over us. One girl stands close to Carter and has pretty features, brown strait hair, and brown eyes. By the way she looks at Carter, and he looks at her, they're a couple.

I blush with embarrassment.

"I'm not the butt, Sadie." Carter said, shooting a glare at Sadie. "Anyway, this is Zia, Jaz, Julian, Felix, Alyssa, Cleo, and Sean. Can they come along to wherever we're going?"

"Yes, we have plenty of room." Well we could use the chariot. "Percy I need to iris-message someone working in the stables to get the pegasi ready. Can you make a mist please?"

"Sure." We walk over to a fountain and he starts to make a mist.

"Wow!" A few kids said from Carter's group.

"Wow, back up. What's an iris-message? And did you say pegasi?" Carter asked.

"Yes I did say pegasi and-"

"Haha! In your face Sadie! I told you that I saw a pegusus flying over Manhattan!" Carter said.

"Yes you did Carter, but I thought you were hallucinating."

"Wait, was the pegasus black? Did it have a rider on it?" Percy asks

"It was black. I think it had a rider, but I'm not sure." Carter replies.

"That was probably me with my pegasus."

"Um. . . Any way, an iris-message is when there's a mist and light shines through to make a rainbow. Then you this in a drachma, a Greek coin, and say, 'O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering.' And then you say who you want to talk to and where they are. I'll show you," I say.

Percy has a good mist going and the light is shinning through perfectly. I throw in a drachma. "O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering. Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." I wait for a bit.

"Camp what-what now?" A kid asks. The girl, Zia hushes him.

Chiron's face appeared. "Annabeth, Percy, what do you need?" He sounds tired. Better get this done fast.

"We need the pegasi ready. There will be more than expected. Can you make sure that some are hooked up to the chariot?"

"Yes! Of course. We'll send them on their way. Oh, Percy, Blackjack is ready for you and Annabeth."

"Ok, thanks Chiron! Bye!" And he swooped his hand across the mist, disconnecting us.

Then Percy did his best taxicab whistle.

 **Hey everyone, I know it's been forever and I'm sorry. School is so much work! I love you guys for sticking with me and helping me. Please fallow, comment and PM me if you want.**


	4. Egyptians in Camp? What!

**I know people, who like this story, it's been forever, I'm sorry. See you at the bottom. Enjoy.**

Percy POV

I did my famous taxi cab wistle. Blackjack will come soon. Dude, I haven't riden him in forever. Not since that one incidedent in Kansas with Jason and a stupid ancient ghost possesing me.

Carter, Sadie and the others look confused. They won't be in a second.

A dark spot in the sky appeared. Wow, that was fast. Blackjack lands and I walk over to him.

"Aw man, I thought it was going to be a giant penguin!" One kid, Felix, says. Why a penguin?

 _'Sup boss? Can we go get donuts?_ Blackjack asks in my mind. I can speak horse, if you didn't know. It's a Poseidon thing since he made them.

"No. Why do you always want donuts? You always ask for donuts." I get more confused glances.

"Why are you talking to a flying horse?" The girl named Zia asks.

 _Did that girl just call me a flying horse? I'm a pegusus and I have a name! You got to do somethin' boss. Then we go get donuts._

"Blackjack we are not getting donuts!" Annabeth stiffles a laugh. "Anyway, most of you are wondering why I'm talking to an animal that can't talk-"

 _I can talk! And I'm not just any animal!_

"You didn't let me finish!" The group is looking at me like I'm crazy. "Sorry. Back to what I was saying. You are wondering why I'm talking to an animal that can't talk. But since I'm the son of Poseidon I can talk to anything horse related and sea related."

"Why horse related?" Walt asks. "Wait, nevermind. Anubis told me that Poseidon created horses, correct?"

Annabeth answers this one. "Yes, in a challenge to be patron god of Athens against Athena, my mother."

"Blackjack likes me because I saved him from one of our old enemies, Kronos. But for some reason he likes donuts a lot, and calls me boss."

"I might be able to summon a donut for him." Sadie says. She reaches into a bag and pulls out a . . . duck? "Blimey, wrong area, let me try again." She reaches in again. She pulls out a box of donuts. Cool! "Here we are! Do you mind if I just give him them, or will he bite my arm off?"

 _I don't bite arms off ladie! Give me 'em donuts!_

"Jeez Blackjack. Hold your horses." I got several laughs for that. "Go ahead Sadie."

She aproches him. She holds out the box of donuts. He basically inhales them.

 _Mmmm. So good. I like you, ladie. Do you have anymore in that bag of yours?_

"Don't be rude Blackjack!"

 _Hey, at least I don't cuss like that Arion dude._

"That is so true. If you did that, I would wash your mouth out with soap."

I look up to see a bunch of more pegasi comeing our way.

"Your rides are hear! Let's see, Cleo, Sean, Felix, and Alyssa can get into the chariot. Jaz and Julian get on that one right there. Carter and Zia get on Porkpie, the one in the back. And Sadie and Walt, you can get on that one. You don't have to do anything. They will fallow Blackjack, Annabeth and me. It's a short ride. See ya there." I climb onto Blackjacks back and Annabeth gets on behind me wraps her arms around my waste.

I look back and see everyone is situated. Lets go.

Blackjack takes off.

Line break

We arive in Camp Halfblood. Everyone is waiting there for us. They eye the Egyptians wearily. They take a few steps back. Clarisse and the other Ares kids are glaring at me then at them.

"Come on guys! The gods ordered it, so get used to it. They're going to be here for a few weeks. Make new friends!" I say to the crowd. They groan. Ok, time to switch to leader mode. "Well fine, I'll just place them in your cabins and you'll make them your friends. You'll train with them, eat with them and help them through our demigod lives." More groans.

"Let's start with, Alyssa. What do you like to do?" She looks at me.

"Well I study the path of Geb, our earth god." I shudder. Bad experiances with a certain earth goddess.

"Ok. Then, Katie and Miranda, will you be willing to let her be in the Demeter cabin?" I ask. They nod their heads. Katie comes up to her.

"Come with me, we'll get your bunk ready." Katie leads Alyssa away.

"Next is Julian. What do you like to do man?"

"I like to battle and stuff like that."

"I think I know where you will go. Clarisse, will you take him?" She glares at me.

"Hell no, Jackson. We don't need to have any wuss combined with an egyptian in our cabin. We already have enough problems." Why won't she ever coroperate with me?

Then a glowing red sign appears above Julians head. It says, **You will take him, Clarisse. If you don't I** **will have to pay a** **visit. Zues is making me do this.**

She pales. "Alright Jackson, just this once." She grabs his arm and yanks him off to the Ares cabin.

"Sean, what would you like to do?"

"I don't really know yet."

"Well then. Connor, Travis! Take him please." They nod and scurry off. "Hey, Felix. What do you like?"

"Penguins." Just one word.

"Penguins?" I say.

"Penguins." He nods.

"Um. . . Why don't you go to those guys over there? Yo, Greg! You're from the Boreas cabin right?"

"Yup."

"Take Felix, he'll be the youngest camper ever, take care of him."

"Yes, Mom!" He yells. I just role my eyes.

Felix skips right up to Greg.

"Before you ask, I like reading and I'm studying the path of Thoth, our god of knowledge." Cleo says.

"Um, Percy. There's no room in the Athena cabin." Annabeth says.

"Well, my dear," someone says. We look and see Chiron. "You'll just have to have this young lady sleep in yoir bed, and you will stay in the Poseidon cabin for now."

Wait, WHAT! Did he just give permission to have my girlfriend sleep in the same room as me? That can't end good. But, score! And, HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?!

"Then, Walt, my boy, will sleep in the Hades cabin." Chiron continues. "Zia, you, my dear girl, will sleep in the Aphrodite cabin. Sadie and Carter, you will also sleep in the Poseidon cabin." Crap! Well at least I was able to add a room for just me with the help of Tyson. And that the cabin is mostly clean.

"What! I'm a warrior! Not a lovey dovey girl!" Zia says. Carter almost laughs.

"My dear, you will have to deal." Chiron says. We all will.

 **Ok, it hasn't been that long, but it felt like forever. I hope you guys enjoyed. You are all amazing peoples. Give me any ideas you have. Comment, fallow, like, and PM me. It makes me happy.**


	5. Settling In

**Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been super busy with school and homework. But here it is, finally. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Annabeth POV

Well, I'm happy, but frustrated. I get to sleep in the Poseidon cabin with Percy, but so will Sadie and Carter.

At least Percy and my schedule will be the same. We'll be able to spend more time together. That's something.

After I get all my stuff from my cabin, I head out for the Poseidon cabin. On my way, I start to fiddle with one of my beads. I look down and realize it's the one with the Trident on it.

The one year that started all the adventures. I smile. I look at the one with the Empire State Building, and I can't help but gaze at the lake.

Best underwater kiss of all time.

I feel an arm go around my waist. I freak and flip the person. I sigh out of relief.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Percy gasps, the wind still knocked out of him. I laugh.

"Well, you are the boyfriend of a daughter of Athena. Also, you seem to sneak up on me a lot, and that's what I do to people who sneak up on me." I kiss him, and help him up.

"I''ll keep that in mind." He says, and puts his arm around me again. We complete the walk to his cabin. It looks a little different.

The fountain is still there, all the bunks are in the same place. All that's different is that there's a new door. I walk over to it, and open it.

Inside there is a queen sized bed, a dresser, a nightstand with a picture of Percy and me, and his minotaur horn. It's his own private room. I look at him.

"When did you do this?" He smiles.

"About two weeks ago, Tyson helped. I thought it would be nice, since every time Tyson visits, he snores loudly. If you want, you can stay in here with me." It's pretty lame, but one of the sweetest things he has ever said to me.

I nod and drop my stuff by the bed. I go over and hug him. He hugs me back. Then somewhere, the hug becomes a kiss.

I hear someone clear their throat. We jump apart. I see Sadie and Carter in the doorway.

"Well, hello, Love Birds." Carter rolls his eyes at his sister. "This is where we're supposed to be, correct?" Flustered, Percy nods.

He leads them out in the main room.

"Pick whatever bunk you want, except the one with the scrap metal on it. That one is my brother's." They choose bunks on the opposite sides of the room.

"So today is a settle in day. Tomorrow is when the real fun begins." Percy smirks. Oh, the fun will begin. And I will enjoy seeing how they cope.

The dinner horn rings. Yes! I'm starving.

I look at the Egyptians.

"What was that?" Carter asks.

"Dinner, come on!"

Sadie POV

I have to admit, dinner here is good. They have gauntlets that fill up with whatever drink you want, so naturally I chose my British Ribena. Then you get your pick of food, and I chose a bit of all my favorite foods.

I look over at Carter. He chose Coke, and chicken. Boring.

I see his eyes are a little different. Like a . . . hawk's eyes. And one is tinted silver, and the other gold. This can't be good.

I look at my reflection, my eyes are perfectly normal, not like a kite' s (the bird not toy).

 _Isis, do you know what's wrong with my idiot brother?_ I ask.

 _I do believe all these Greeks are getting to Horus, and he wants to kill them, and Carter's trying to fight him off._ Well isn't this just lovely?

Well I have to deal with this.

I grab Carter and drag him to the side. I slap him. He rubs his cheek.

"Oww!" His eyes go back to normal. "What was that for?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe to whack some sense into the god in you! We're trying to make friends with these demigods, not kill them!"

"For your information, we were not going to kill them! We only were going to stay on alert!"

"Whatever! Just keep Horus in control!" He hurts and goes back to the table. I follow.

Across from us, Annabeth and Percy are talking. Annabeth has her head on his shoulder.

I can't help but look at the Hades' cabin table and Walt. There's only one guy at the table with him. Sigh.

"So, how'd you guys meet?" Carter asks. I look back over. Both Annabeth and Percy's hands go to the beads on their necklaces.

"Well this idiot came crashing into here, defeating the Minotaur with his bear hands about five years ago. Then passed out. I had to watch over him in the three days he was in and out of consciousness. The first words I ever spoke to him were, 'You drool when you sleep'. He still does." Annabeth tells us. And Percy kisses the top of her head.

"How many times have you saved the world?" I ask. They look at each other.

"Counting the little times, about eight times or more," Percy replies. "But excluding the little ones, two." Wow, including our little ones, we have two or three.

A little bit later, we go back to the cabin. Percy says that we have time until curfew, so I head to the Hades Cabin to see Walt. I just want to talk.

Once I knock on the door, Walt opens it and smiles.

"Hey, Sadie."

"Hi."

 **Hey. So I hope you liked it. Do you guys want me to do a Christmas Edition for this story? If you do, there's a poll on my thing, or you can answer in comments/PM. I might even include Magnus Chase! Just let me know**


	6. Egyptian's First Training

**You guys are lucky I'm on break, because I can update more. Don't forget to take the poll if there should be a Christmas special on this story. It might involve Magnus Chase! You can also comment or PM your vote.**

 **This is lame, but I want to say thank you to a few people.**

 **First, all the people who have followed this story: Anniejackson1, Eeveecat1428, FairyTailShinigami, LivLikeMe14, Mc'Shizzle Valdez, Senna Bluefire, TaylorPaxton, Thunderwolf7226, TrueTeal, Wistim's daughter, a1d4k7, elizabethmota62, elliebutler, hbmt,** **,** **and sweetsons. Thank you so much.**

 **Now for the people who favorited this story: 210531, Anniejackson1, FairyTailShinigami, Mc'Shizzle Valdez, Rcrainbow123, Shadowhunterchronicleslover13, TaylorPaxton, Wistim's daughter, a1d4k, elliebutler, pjsandwitch, and sweetsons.**

 **Finally for all the wonderful people who reviewed: TrueTeal, Eeveecat 1428, Anniejackson1, Mc'Shizzle Valdez, and a few guests. The reviews make my day, keep them rolling in.**

 **But, there's one more category, for two people who are in all of the above: Anniejackson1 and Mc'Shizzle Valdez. Thank you, you two for following, favoriting, and commenting.**

 **Now back to what you've been waiting for.**

Carter POV

 _Kill them! They're not to be trusted! Kill the leader and his girlfriend!_ Horus yells in my head. I roll over.

About an hour ago, we all went to bed. Percy and Annabeth disappeared behind that door. And ever since then, Horus has been telling me to murder them.

Now don't get me wrong, Horus is good company when you're lonely, but when he yells for you to kill your new friends, it's annoying.

 _I'm not killing anybody! Now can you shut up and let me sleep?_ After that, I don't hear him.

"Carter? Are you awake?" I hear Sadie say.

"Yeah, Horus and I were having a _wonderful_ conversation."

"Same, except me with Isis. I can't sleep. I don't want to sleep because we forgot our stupid pillows!" Oh, yeah. That might be bad. We have these rock pillow things that allow our Ba to stay in our body.

Oh well.

There's a scream conning from behind the door. Annabeth bursts through, hyperventilating. Percy comes after her.

I sit up.

"Annabeth! Calm down! What did you see?" He helps her sit on one of the bunks. "You're ok, Wisegirl." What is that? A nickname? Zia and I don't have nicknames.

"There was a face. A woman's. Not like Gaea's or anything like her. But she was beautiful in an evil ice queen way. Then I could see the rest of her, she had a black dress on, and she was holding fire in one hand and ice in the other. She was slowly walking towards me. She told me that I had done something to her, something she could not recover from, and I was going to pay. She said that she would burn Camp Half-Blood to the ground, and murder you. Gods, Percy, she was going to _kill_ you!" She starts sobbing into Percy's shoulder.

As Percy comforts her, I look at Sadie. She has a confused expression on her face. Something clicks in my mind.

"Do you demigods sometimes lucid dream? And you see weird stuff?" I ask. Percy nods.

"All the time. It's how we get a lot of answers."

"Do yo ever appear as a chicken?" Sadie asks. Percy furrows his eyebrows.

"No. Sometimes we appear as someone else. Like one time, a few years ago, I was Hercules in one of my dreams." Lucky, we appear as ourselves, but with a chicken body. He shudders. "You do _not_ want to meet him. He's a jerk"

Ok then.

Annabeth finally settles down.

"You ok, Wisegirl?" Percy asks.

"I am now, Seaweed Brain." What is it with these stupid nicknames?

They go back into the room.

"Carter, do you think that Annie girl saw the future or something?"

"I don't know, Sadie. Maybe."

-~line break~-

"Carter! Wake up, we're going to be late for breakfast! And we still need to clean up."

I sit up strait. My head bonks on something hard. I hear a low groan.

Percy stands a few feet away, rubbing his forehead. Annabeth brings a cup of water to him.

He doesn't drink it, he pores it oh his head.

Annabeth must see my confused look.

"Water can heal him, especially salt water. That's what was in that cup, so it would have tasted horrible, anyway." Makes kind of sense.

I hear a snore. Figures, Sadie's still asleep. Percy and Annabeth follow my gaze to my sister's bed.

"We've been trying to get her up for several minutes, but nothing's working." Annabeth says.

I get up and go over to her.

"I know just the thing." I say. "Sadie, serpopards are here!" She shoots strait up.

"What, where?" Then she gets angry. "Why, Carter! I swear, if you ever do that again, I will murder you, and tell the gods that you died!" I smile.

"But, there will be chaos once the magicians find out their pharaoh has been murdered." She sighs.

"Guys! Hurry up! I'm _starving!"_ Percy urges.

"Oh, you poor baby." Annabeth says. "Your always starving." He laughs and puts an arm around her.

"Let's just go." Sadie looks down at her pajamas.

"But I'm still in my pajamas!"

"Don't worry, almost everyone is still in pajamas at breakfast." Annabeth assures.

Good thing I sleep in a tee and sweats, not as embarrassing as band pajamas. Poor Sadie.

We head out.

When we make it to the pavilion, we start talking.

"So, what are the activities for us today," Annabeth asks Percy.

"Well first we have rock climbing." Annabeth smiles.

"Ooh, I like rock climbing." Sadie says. Percy snorts.

"Have you ever rock climbed with lava?" That doesn't sound scary at all. We stay silent. "Then we have combat in the arena." My style. "Pegasus riding. Archery, then lunch. After that, canoeing. And finally free period."

"Not bad." Annabeth says.

When we finish, we go back to the cabin.

"Hurry, hide Tysons scrap metal under his sheets!" Percy tells Annabeth as he goes around inspecting the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Sadie inquires.

"Cabin inspections. Whoever gets the lowest score in cleaness, has do do kitchen duty for a week. And the harpies clean our dishes with lava." Percy explains.

"Everything looks good, Percy." Annabeth says. He sighs with relief. A girl comes and checks the cabin, nodding.

-~line break-~

I dodge a molten rock.

"Are you people crazy?!" I yell.

Annabeth swings gracefully to a handhold. Percy just to her right.

"No, just demigods!" Percy smirks.

Sadie is right below them, wile I'm in the middle of the wall, they're three-fourths the way up.

Sadie looks over her shoulder.

"Come on, slow poke!" She calls.

-~line break-~

We walk into an arena. One wall is lined with weapons.

"Choose your choice of weapon," Percy says. I look over them. They don't have a single khopesh. I'm have to summon mine from the Duat.

"No thanks, I got my own." Percy looks confused.

I reach out my hand into the Duat. I feel around until I find my sword. I take it out.

"Cool! But can your sword do this?" Percy pulls out a pen. A pen.

Why a pen?

"Hate to break it to you, but that's a pen." Sadie says.

"Yes, but watch." He takes off the cap. A three foot bronze sword appears. "And when I lose it, it returns to my pocket as a pen."

"Wow." I'm speechless.

 **So I'm really disappointed, no one has answered the poll or contacted me yet. Please guys. I need to know by the end of Christmas Eve so I can post the special on Christmas day. And I need to decide whether or not to put it in here, or do a separate thing. Help me guys. And I need more ideas for this story.**

 **Comment or PM me. Later!**


	7. Christmas Special!

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! All my loyal followers/favoriters, this is my gift to you! Enjoy! :)**

Annabeth POV

I open my eyes. It's Christmas! I look over at Percy.

Percy and I decided to stay with the Kane's mansion.

"Percy," I whisper. He murders something. "Percy! It's Christmas!" He shoots up like a cannonball. He looks at me.

"Christmas?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain." He kisses me.

"Merry Christmas, Wisegirl." I blush. He gets up and grabs a present. "Here, open it." It's small and the paper's pretty.

I carefully open it. Inside it a small jewelry case. I pop it open. I gasp. It's beautiful. It's gorgeous. It's a. . . A. Inside is a. . .

Ring.

It has a diamond in the middle. Around it is beautiful colors of pearl. To hold it together is a brilliant blue mineral band.

I look at Percy. He's kneeling beside me.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Is this a dream? I pinch myself. It's real.

I hug him.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you."

I remember my gift. It pales in comparison.

I break away from him to get his present.

I give it to him.

"It's kinda stupid compared to yours." It's a bead that I made for his leather necklace.

It has an gray Owl and blue Trident on it with blue behind the owl, and gray behind the trident.

He smiles.

"I love it." He strings it on with the others.

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."

"Merry Christmas."

Sadie POV

"Sadie, wake up. It's Christmas." I hear Walt knock on my door.

Ugh. Christmas brings back bad memories. Especially those of my father falling through a floor in a coffin.

But, I have good memories too. And I can make more.

 _Sadie, don't forget my birthday is coming up soon._ I ignore Isis.

"Come in."

Walt walks in with a present.

"Merry Christmas." He hands it to me.

Naturally, I opened it. Inside a box, there's a Egyptian symbol on a chain. The symbol, Ankh, is like a cross with a loop at the top. It stands for life. It was also the symbol my mum wore.

I hug him.

"Thank you Walt." I grab his present. He opens it.

It's a wood carving set. Since he likes to make charms, so I though it was the perfect gift.

He smiles widely. It seems like it was.

"Thanks, Sadie." I blush a little bit.

"Merry Christmas, Walt."

Carter POV

I grab my present for Zia.

I walk out of my room, heading towards Zia's.

Someone bumps into me halfway there.

I look at the person. Zia.

"Hey, I was looking for you." I say.

"Same." She replies.

I lead her to the living room. I hand her the present.

She rips it open. Inside lies a ball that almost looks like polished fire connected to a chain. I saw it, and I ha to get it for her.

"Oh, Carter. It's beautiful! Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." She hands me a gift.

Inside is new khopesh. It looks just like my other one, except a bit sharper and slightly bigger.

"Thanks, Zia. I needed a new one, too." She smiles.

"When do you think the others will come out?" She asks.

"I don't know, anytime now." Speaking of. . .

There's footsteps pounding in the hallways.

Here we go.

"Merry Christmas, Zia."

"Same to you, Carter."

Percy POV

Everyone has opened their presents.

The little kids are all playing with their new toys and weapons. The older kids testing new magical gadgets and stuff. Couples sitting under mistletoe.

I smile.

I always love seeing others enjoy Christmas. I wouldn't care if I didn't get anything, I would be satisfied by watching the surprise on kids faces.

I feel a weight on my lap.

Annabeth has sat on my lap. In her hands she holds keys. One in each hand.

She gives one to me.

"What's this?" I ask.

"I don't know. I saw them when I went back to our room. They were assessed to us."

I look at mine. There's a note on it.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _Hope you enjoy this place. It's smaller than mine, but still nice. Just follow the directions below. Have fun._

 _-Dad_

I look at the directions, and almost all are underwater. The finally one says, "and there you are! Your castle!" Annabeth reads hers.

"Annabeth, I think I just got an underwater castle." She smiles.

"And I think I just got my own private library." Score for us!

"Merry Christmas to us!" She smiles again.

"Agreed."

We sit like this until someone waves mistletoe above us. Naturally, we kiss.

 **Merry Christmas, guys! Hope you liked it! Comment what your favorite present that you got was. Until next time!**


	8. In the Arena

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the Christmas Special! Percabeth engaged! Let me know if you guys want more holiday specials for when they come up. And let me know if you want me to do a Percabeth Wedding!**

 **This is continuing from the chapter before the Christmas Special. Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

Percy is such a showoff. He takes any chance he can get to impress someone (including me). It's one of the many reasons why I love him. I have so many reasons that loosing him would tear me apart.

 _Stop!_ I tell myself. If I keep thinking like this, I'll think of that horrible dream. And I _really_ didn't need that right now.

I turn to Sadie. "Do you have any weapons in the Duat, like your brother?" I ask. She's stunned.

"How do you know about the Duat?" I smile.

"Daughter of Athena, remember? I read whatever I can get my hands on. And I have read a few Egyptian books in my time." She nods.

"Well I don't really have a weapon, unless you Greeks call a staff that can turn into a lion a weapon." I shake my head. "I usually focus on magic, like Divine words. Here, I'll show you." She faces a skewered dummy. She holds out her hand " _Hi-nehm!"_ A glowing hieroglyph appears above her hand. The dummy reconstructs. "And here's my personal favorite, _Ha-di!"_ This time the dummy explodes. I step back and cover my face from shrapnel.

"Wow, just follow me to find a weapon that suites you." I guide her to the wall where we hold all types of swords, spears, daggers, anything you can think of.

"First, what would you think you'd like to have?" She thinks for a moment.

"What about that thing over there?" She points to a spear. I furrow my brows.

"Are you sure? It might be easier to start with a sword or something."

"No, it's about the same size as my staff, so I'll be the most comfortable with it." Ok, well I grab the spear and hand it to her. She swings it around, while I back up. Then she goes to another dummy and severs its head. She smiles. "Ooo, I like this one."

"I can't really teach you how to use this. I'm more of a . . . dagger girl." I bite back the memory of losing my dagger. I found another one like it, but not the same.

I spot Clarisse coming in with her cabin. Her specialty is spears. "I know someone who can, though. Clarisse!" I yell. She comes up to me.

"What do you want, Chase?" I show her Sadie.

"She needs to learn how to use a spear, can you show her?" She opens her mouth to protest, but a red sign from her Dad appears. **Clarisse, do it.** I smile. She grumbles, but takes Sadie into the arena.

Well, I think my work is done for now. I take my dagger and start to practice with this guy named Jack.

Percy POV

Wow, Carter's good. But I think I'm better. But he's a good opponent. He's wearing out my strength. I just need to back up a little more. There's a leak in the roof, and since we needed the rain for our strawberries, we let rain come in. So there's a puddle of water about five feet behind me.

I start to slowly back up. Four feet. Three. Almost. There. Two feet. One! My shoes touch the puddle and strength rushes through me. I start fighting harder. Better.

I eventually start to get him to back up. But then I realize somethings wrong.

His eyes. One's gold and the other's silver. What the heck?

 _He_ starts to fight harder. Faster. Stronger. He has an expression of fury on his face.

The next thing I realize is that I'm on the ground. Carter's pinning me. His sword thing is at my throat. What is going on?! I look around for help, everybody's busy practicing.

"How dare you, Greek!" Carter's voice is different too. Almost like he's possessed. I look for Sadie. I spot her, and all the sudden, she snaps her head this way.

"Sadie! Help!" I yell. She can help, he's her brother after all.

"Carter!" She screams. She dives on top of him. He struggles. "Carter! Stop!" Nothing's happening. "Horus! I swear I will murder you! How dare you take control of my brother?!"

Carter's eyes switch back and forth between gold and the silver to his. "It's. . . not . . . him." He gasps. "Someone . . . something . . . controlling . . . him . . . controlling . . . us." What does that mean? He starts to mumble in ancient Egyptian.

Sadie grabs something, touches Carter and yells, " _Tas!"_ Ropes wrap around him.

Annabeth runs up to us. She places her hand in mine.

"What's happening?" she asks, looking at Carter.

"I have no idea. I think Carter's being controlled by someone." A crowd has gathered.

Chiron gallops in. He kneels next to Carter and places a hand on Carter's forehead.

"ίασις," He says. It sounds like ee-ah-sees. It means "heal" in ancient says another word that sounds like nous, mind. Together he said, "Heal mind."

Carter's eyes go normal, and he stops muttering. The ropes around him loosen and comes off.

Chiron faces the crowd. "Go back to your schedules, everyone! As for you four, come with me.

 **Dun, dun, dun! I'm so mean, but I'll update soon. What do you think is going on with Carter? Is the woman in Annabeth's dream related to this? What do you think Chiron will do? Will they fix Carter? You'll see. Submit any ideas!**

 **PM or comment! See ya next time!**


	9. A walk to the Attic

**Hey guys, sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but it was fun. Anyway, again, let me know if you guys want a Percabeth wedding! It would be fun to write, all the friends and family would be there (including Magnus and Tyson).**

 **I just want to respond to some of the comments from the last chapter.**

 **Eveecat: I agree, Percy totally could have, but, like you said, he was caught off guard, plus Carter kind of had someone/something controlling him and Horus. So, yeah. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **EvieTheDemigod: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! And thank you for following me!**

 **Your guys' comments, favorites, and follows make my day. Thank you guys so much!**

 **Back to the story!**

Carter POV (While in arena)

It's nice to have someone to practice with, and they put up a fight. That someone is the son of Poseidon.

Poseidon. Greek. Greek god of the sea.

Greek.

 _Greek!_

 _Kill the Greek!_ Horus yells in my head. His voice is different, just not _him._

A sudden urge comes over me to _kill_ Percy. But _I_ would never do that. He's a good guy.

But he's a _Greek!_ Something in me just, I don't know, just snapped. I became angry. This _Greek_ put my life in danger by taking me to _his_ gods.

How _dare_ that _Greek?!_

No, no, he's my _friend!_ I can't hurt him.

But I must!

He starts to advance.

 _Carter, let me take control! I can exterminate him easily!_ Horus suggests.

The _Greek_ must die!

 _Do it!_ I say to him. Horus takes control, pushing back at Percy.

Eventually we pin him. His brows furrow with confusion. My khopesh is at his throat.

He looks around for help.

"How dare you, Greek?!" I growl in a very un-like me voice.

Percy spots something.

"Sadie, help!"

Sadie? Sadie.

She's my sister, right?

Someone knocks me off of Percy and pins me to the ground. A girl with blond hair with colorful streaks in it is pinning me.

Sadie! She _is_ my sister. What am I doing?

"Carter! Stop!" I try to regain control of my body, but I can't. "Horus! I swear I will murder you! How dare you take control of my brother?!" He still struggles. But not from her.

 _Carter! Someone or something . . . has taken control of me, therefore . . . controlling you! I don't know . . . who or what it is,_ he says to me. He's struggling against _it._

"It's. . . not . . . him," I get out. "Someone . . . something . . . controlling . . . him . . . controlling . . . us." I start to lose self-awareness. The last thing I hear is Sadie yelling something.

" _Tas!"_

Percy POV

I pace back and forth in front of the pin-pong table. What is wrong with Carter?

Sadie, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Nico, Walt, Zia, Piper, Jason and Clarisse are sitting around the table. Mr. D is sitting at the head with the cheeze and crackers in front of him.

Carter's in the infirmary with Chiron right now, but he'll be back soon. And I really hope he doesn't try kill me again.

"Madam Artemis thought you could use some help with upcoming events," Thalia says. "So she sent me to help."

"Perry Johnson, please sit down," Mr. D tells me.

"Percy Jackson," I correct. I sit in the seat next to Annabeth.

" _Whatever!"_ I slip my hand Into Annabeth's. I bounce my leg. ADHD makes me restless at times like this.

Carter walks in with Chiron. He sits next to Sadie and Zia. He shoots me an apologetic look. I smile. No hard feelings.

Mr. D looks at him. "Calder Kade, what on earth happened?"

"Carter Kane, sir." He pauses. "I don't know. Percy and I were sparring, then I had this sudden urge to . . . kill him." That's _so_ reassuring. "I kept telling myself that this was my friend. Then Horus took over, but he wasn't himself either. I had emotions of hate building inside of me. I even forgot that Sadie was my sister. Then when she pinned me down, Horus was struggling, not against her, but something else. He said that someone or something was controlling him." He looked down. Zia took his hand.

Wow. Ok.

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Do you think that whoever was controlling them, is connected with my dream?" she asks. Everyone looked at her.

"What dream, Chase?" Clarisse demanded. Annabeth told them about her dream last night.

"Percy, I think you might want to visit Rachel," Chiron says. Wait, I need to visit the Oracle? I'm going on a quest? But why me as leader?

"Why me?" I ask him.

"You're the leader here, and your group needs you for this quest. They're falling apart, you need to put them back together. And the leader of your friends here, Mr. Kane, seems . . . _unstable_ at the moment." Wow.

"Ok," I meekly say. "Where is she?" Chiron looks at the roof.

"The attic." Wait, why isn't she at her cave? Oh, well. I'm going to get that prophecy or whatever.

Annabeth squeezes my hand lets go. I get get up and head toward the attic.

When I get up there, I look around a bit. I spot Aphrodite's scarf that Annabeth and I got five years ago. And a new addition. It's a bronze scale. Like one of a . . . dragon.

The plaque under it reads:

 **Festus's scale**

 **Found after the battle with Gaea**

 **Leo Valdez's sacrifice served well.**

Oh, Leo. I miss him, everyone does. Especially Piper and Jason. We lost him about a month ago. I wish he was here, he would lighten everyone's spirits.

And that dragon. I only knew his head really, but he was cool. Nico doesn't think Leo's dead, but there's no way he could have survived without coming back yet.

I focus and move forward. Where is Rachel?

I turn around a shelf, and there she is. I jump back with surprise.

"Percy! What are you doing up here?" she asks. Her wild red hair is as frizzy as ever.

"I came here to find you. Why are _you_ up here?"

"I thought it would be nice to look at all the artifacts up here." Here eyes drift to a blue plastic hairbrush.

That's one of the newer additions.

The plaque reads:

 **Blue plastic hairbrush that hit Kronos in the eye.**

 **Rachel Dare threw it to save Percy**

 **Her aim saved his life**

I smile at the memory.

"Oh, what do you need?" She asks. I hang my head.

"A prophecy."

 **And . . . another cliff hanger. I'm evil. Do you guys want Leo to make a dramatic entrance on Festus with Calypso?**

 **I need you guys to do somethings for me. First, I need you guys to research mythological evil woman or something, so I can figure out who exactly is behind everything and send them to me. It can't be someone either side has already fought. I can't post the next chapter until this one is done. Second, can you guys come up with a prophecy for Percy? I'm terrible with prophecies, so please help. Lastly, this is for fun. What do you guys want to call yourselves as my fans? And for the last one, remember that my user name is now, Wolf03. It would be wonderful if you did that for me!**

 **Thank you guys for reading my story!**

 **Comment or PM me about your ideas. Later!**


	10. Prophecies and Dreams

**Hey guys! I'm trying to do better with updating. If you notice that I haven't updated in a while, PM or comment on one of the chapters, and I'll try to work on it. I am going to try my best to post a chapter once a week. This story is my main focus.**

 **I would like to thank TOM-CAT-62, Snowdrop02 and TrueTeal for helping me. I have decided who the bad guy(s) are going to be. And thank you Thunderwolf7226 for saying that you want that entrance with Leo/Calypso/Festus. I will be sure to do that.**

 **With this chapter, I made some stuff up, so if you see anything in parentheses in bold, that's me saying I made it up.**

 **Enough of me talking, back to the story!**

Percy POV

Rachel looks at me.

"A prophecy?" I nod. "Alright, let see what I can do for you." She closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were green. She raised her arms and green smoke billowed around her.

" _Legendary heroes find the ghosts_

 _All while they both find hosts_

 _The seven heroes couldn't try_

 _Impossible to do when destruction draws nigh_

 _The blood of Pharaohs lose strength_

 _An unlikely hero will go through great length_

 _Egypt and Greece must together stand_  
 _To take back power from the corrupted's hand_  
 _The forge shall perish within the flame_  
 _And put an end to the evil queens' reign_ _"_ I rush forward as Rachel collapses. Why does that always happen?

I go through the prophecy in my head. Ghosts finding hosts. The seven couldn't try when destruction draws nigh. Pharaohs lose strength and a hero going through a great length. Egypt and Greece must stand together to take back power? The forge shall perish? And to put an end to queens' reign? First of all, what the heck does 'nigh' even mean? It can't be good right? And second, there are more than one evil queen? I sigh.

I hear a gasp and look down. Rachel is awake.

I help her up.

"Well there you go, you might want to tell the others," she says. I nod and head back downstairs.

Everyone is waiting for my return.

I sit down at my seat. Sadie speaks first.

"Well what did this mysterious oracle tell you?" I take a deep breath and recite the prophecy.

"What does nigh mean?" I ask.

"Nigh means near or almost. So that line says, 'Impossible to do when destruction in near.'" Annabeth tells me. Every one's breath hitches. Not again!

"Is this an other great prophecy or something?" I inquire, exasperated. Chiron looks sympathetically at me.

"I do believe so, Percy." I groan. "And a prophecy that has the Egyptians, as well."

Carter looks at us. "WHAT?" Sadie rolls her eyes.

"Come _on_ Carter! What else would 'the blood of Pharaohs' mean?" He nods. "And to me, that part is already coming true, you are losing strength of yourself, Carter." Sadie has a good point. Chiron looks at his watch.

"All of you need to rest. Come back tomorrow morning, and we will discus the prophecy," he says. We trudge back to the cabins.

Annabeth POV

I crawl into bed next to Percy. He puts his arm around me.

"Everything will be ok," he whispers into my ear. I make a noise, but don't say anything. I really wish that I can believe that.

I drift off into sleep.

* * *

"How stupid are you, Daughter of Athena?" I hear a woman screech. "You can't even tell a possessing from fate!" I turn around and see _her._

She has long curly blond hair and icy blue eyes. She is beautiful. Her red lips pull back in a evil smirk. A very evil smirk. She's dressed an old Greek style dress.

"It is that boy's fate to be controlled! You can do nothing to stop it, fool!" She laughs.

"Who are you?!" I shout. She grins at me.

"Don't you recognize me? Some would say that I was the most beautiful woman in the world. 'The face that launched a thousand ships'!" Realization hit me.

Everyone knew that phrase. The woman who started the Trojan War.

"The stories said you lived in your later age. So why do you look so . . . young?" I ask Helen of Troy.

She laughs a bitter laugh.

"You don't believe that, do you? I was _murdered!_ **(I made this up.)** I was sleeping to the sounds of the war that my beauty started. Then someone came into my bedroom and chopped my head off! I have learned many magics while in death," she said and demonstrating with fire in her hand. "And now I'm here to get revenge on this world. To bring rein on the descendent of my killer, the one called Perseus Jackson!" She yelled.

"NO!" I scream.

* * *

I wake up, bolting up strait, still screaming. I wake Percy with my wails.

I break into sobbing. Percy embraces me and smooths my hair.

"Shhh, nothing's wrong. I'm right here. I'm not going away," he comforts. My crying settles, and I'm able to speak.

"I know who's one of the ghosts. Helen, Helen of Troy," I tell him.

Sadie POV

Once we get to the cabin, I collapse on my bunk and pass out.

* * *

"You can't save him you know," a honey suckle voice says. Before I do anything else, I look down at my body. Blimey! Still a chicken form. I concentrate and turn from chicken-Sadie to normal-Sadie. Thank you, Isis!

 _Now_ I look to where the voice came from. There's a woman. And not the way that Annabeth described her dream visitor. Instead, she had raven black hair put up in an Egyptian style hairdo. She had starling green eyes. This woman looked like she was in her twenties or thirties. She had ancient Egypt type robes draped over her.

"You can't save your brother. He's far too gone," the woman says.

"Oh really? He can push through, he's strong willed. And also the Pharaoh," I tell the woman. She laughs.

"I was once ruler of Egypt, then I was stupid enough to commit suicide. I was known for my intelligence, and yet I still took my life by snake bite," she says. This sound familiar to me, but I can't place it. Carter's the history freak, not me. And Isis is no help, she's gone silent.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Why, I was the last pharaoh of the Egypt Empire before the Romans took over. Cleopatra VII."

"Oh, you're the famous one!" There where many Cleopatras, this is the most famous one, or that's what Carter told me. "So why are you doing that posses Horus/Carter thing? And how can you even posses the Pharaoh of the gods?" Cleopatra smiles evilly.

"Oh, well did you know that my ancestors where actually Greek? I found out that my blood line traces back to the sorceress Circe. So while in death, me and a . . . friend picked up a few tricks. And I so happen to be strong with magic." **(Guys, before you say anything, I made this up too.)**

"Well why are you doing it?" I repeat my first question.

"To take down the world, so we can rule again, like we once did, and bring pain to old enemies." She starts to cackle like a witch.

* * *

I wake up gasping for breath. I look to see Carter up reading. He's probably to afraid to sleep. I've never seen him like that. I get out of the bed and walk over to him.

"Carter." I whisper. He looks up at me.

"What, Sadie?" I take the book out of his hand and smile.

"I found out who's doing this to you. I'll give you a hint. She was the last Pharaoh of Egypt, and she took her life by snake bite," I say. His eyes widen.

"Cleopatra VII? I thought she was dead."

"She _is._ She's a _ghost,_ like in that prophecy. She's one of the queens!"

 **Dun, dun, dun! I'm sorry it took so long to update, this one was hard because I had to think of how to phrase that long prophecy and the two villains I had to pick, but I did it! If you have any ideas, let me know.**

 **And if you haven't already, please follow, favorite, and comment. Thanks!**


	11. Who's who?

**Hey! So I said that I would post once a week, or try at least, and i havent in a while. I'm so sorry. Well** **here one is! I'll do the Leo entrance soon, you guys can give ideas about it.**

 **Here's the story, enjoy!**

Carter POV

I can't sleep. I'm afraid that if I do, I'll be controlled again. And I lay awake thinking of Cleopatra in my head and shudder. She must be really powerful if she can control a god. It scares me.

How can we battle someone that powerful? And how does she have that power? All Sadie said was that it was Cleopatra, then went back to sleep.I really want to kill her sometimes.

I think I hear sobbing from the little room, but I'm not sure. It might be Annabeth.

I eventually fall asleep against my will.

* * *

There's screaming all around me. So many voices.

"Give up!"

"It's all your fault!"

"How could you?"

All of them screaming horrible things.

A hand touches my shoulder. I turn to see Sadie staring at me with tears running down her face.

"I thought we could trust you. That you were good. But I was wrong." she says. I reach out to her to say that I _am_ good. That she _can_ trust me. But no noise comes out.

* * *

I wake up with a terrible feeling. It was a nightmare, that's all it was. They can still trust me. At least I think they can.

The sun is rising, making an orange glow on the walls.

I need to figure out how to have Cleopatra not take control of me or Horus again. So I don't hurt a friend.

The door opens and Annabeth and Percy come out, dressed for the day.

"Everyone up!" Annabeth yells. I sit up, while Sadie moans and turnes over. Percy smiles as Annabeth goes over to her.

"Sadie, out of bed or I will drag you out." Annabeth tells her. Sadie groans and holds up a hand and smacks Annabeth. Percy says something under his breath. Annabeth goes to the bottom of the bed, pulls up the blankets, grabs Sadies feet, and yanks her out of bed. She hits the ground.

"Bloody hell!" She shouts. I laugh. She scowls at me. "Dear brother, would you like to be turned into a rat?"

"I think I like my human form just fine." I say. Percy claps his hands.

"Okay. Time to get dressed. We're going to breakfast then going to talk to Chiron." He explains.

"What ever happened to beauty sleep?" Sadie asks. Annabeth helps her off the floor.

"Fighting monsters and evil queens that died long ago happened." She says.

"You mean Cleopatra?" Annabeth looks at Sadie strangly.

"No, Helen of Troy. What's with Cleopatra?"

"Oh, she's the gost controlling Carter. What's with Helen?"

"Wait, _Cleopatra's_ the one contolling Carter?" Sadie nodded. "I thought it was Helen. She paid me a visit in dream land last night."

"Huh. Strange. The her Highness Cleopatra did the same. And told me that a... friend and her were working together to take over this world. Her friend must be Miss Pretty Face." I smile at the last part. Annabeth sighs.

"Alright, well we got the threats down. We really need to tell Chiron." I nod. "But breakfast first." Sadie nods.

 **Hey, I know this was short, but my kindle is about to die, so I decided to wrap it up. Anyway, I am SOOOO sorry for not updating for a few months, but school is in the way. I was getting so stressed. Luckily, SUMMER IS COMMING! For me at least. And that means no school to get in the way! I will go camping sometimes, but that shouldn't be much of a problem.**

 **So, what do you think parts of the prophecy meant? What do you think will happen? If you want something to happen, let me know and I'll try my best to put it in one of my stories.**

 **And I have decided to do something special. If you comment on this chapter, I'll PM you a thank you and maybe have a chat. So comment and please follow and favorite at least this story!**

 **See all you Skamazing people next time. Bye!**


End file.
